Beyond The Shadows
First campaign of original party, who met as travelers on the road from Keld to Fallkirk. Synopsis An adventure that begins of humble origins in the nation of Ewhana, born of highly unlikely heroes. Scattered fates that intertwined to leave their paths better than when they were found. In a land of discordant histories, rich with cultures forged from the fragments of long-passed wars, where the machinations of the Gods still linger in the lives of mortals…a group of misfits are just trying to do some good. But change awaits them upon the horizon. Characters Suja: * A human of the Dajaidar tribe, native to the grasslands bordering the Veil Ash Mountains. Entrusted with escorting a rancher's daughter through the terrains from Wagger Ridge to Fallkirk, Suja was faced with more than she had initially expected from the trip. * After a battle with Griffins and final arrival to her drop-off destination, Suja was welcomed to prolong her stay in Fallkirk as a family friend. JiJi: * Suja's dim-witted steed. Agrea 'Aggie' Durarr: * A half-orc ranch-hand, daughter of a Rancher established in Wagger Ridge. When her grandmother needed living assistance, Aggie packed up her life to move north to the town of Fallkirk. Aggie's father shared a mutual trust with an outlying Dajaidar tribe, and struck a trade deal to ensure her safe travels alongside Suja. Umoya: * A mysterious, magically-gifted young girl found unconscious by Aggie and Suja on the road from Keld to Fallkirk. She was discovered in the early morning hours, clothed in tattered garments and visage hidden behind a hood and scarf. * After traveling with them to Aggie's grandmother's home in Fallkirk, she was offered shelter and later revealed herself to be a Tiefling. Edrade: * On the path to Fallkirk, the travelers came upon a large and gentle Dragonborn man who had been tending to a makeshift altar. In a following encounter, he proved to be a comrade by subduing a pair of attacking griffins and was subsequently asked to remain with the party. * Once offered shelter with Aggie's Grandmother, Edrade began gaining rapport with townsfolk by helping a neighboring farmer and aiding the the town's Chairman of Law, Okdred Emberhart, after discovering him injured. 'Nana' Dura Durarr: * Grandmother to Aggie, she is a full-blooded Orc elder residing on a farm outside the walls of Fallkirk. She holds a reputation amongst the townsfolk for being particularly rude, foul-mouthed and confrontational, but with an exceptional talent for knitting and painting. Okdred Emberhart: * Chairman of Law/Civil Service on the Fallkirk Town Counsel. A capable, middle-aged dwarven man, he was first introduced to the party when they found him fleeing for his life from the outlying woods. Through their quick action, he was saved from an unknown poison in his system, and later tasked the party with the favor of retrieving his lost resources from the forest in order to better help the town. Senros the Street Magician: * A sickly-looking elven man, found by the party when witnessing him performing minor illusion tricks for a group of orphan children. Upon discovering they were heading off to investigate the woods, Senros volunteered to aid in their mission.